catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Etcetera/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Etcetera. Designs Etcetera Design 1.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Julie Edmett in the Original Cast, played an un-named kitten who evolved into Etcetera. The role does not always appear in early 1980s cast lists. Subsequent London Casts * Julie Horner * Cathy Cordez * Fiona Alexandra * Marsha Bland * Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook * Jo Bingham * Beata Alfoldi * Scarlett O'Neal * Chellie Michaels * Charlotte Peck * Lucie Fentum * Sandra Kater * Cheryl McAvoy * Annalisa Rossi * Emma Buckle * Sarah Jane Honeywell Tugger l8806 06.jpg|Marsha Bland Tugger l8904 05.jpg|Marsha Bland Jellicle Songs 1 l8904 02.jpg|Marsha Bland L8904 18.jpg|Marsha Bland Jellicle Ball 6 l8904 08.jpg|Marsha Bland Etc Victoria L9002.png|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Jellicle Songs L9002.png|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Jellicle Songs 3 L9002.png|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Griz Etc Ria Jones Jocelyn Cook Pyramid L9002.png|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Tugger Kittens L9002.png|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Deut Kittens L9002.png|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Cass Etc Michelle Hodgson Jocelyn Cook L9002.png|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Jellicle Songs l9011 25.jpg|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Jellicle Songs 2 l9011 07.jpg|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Jellicle Songs 3 l9011 20.jpg|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Griz Etc Deme Di Botcher Jocelyn Cook Michele Hooper Pyramid L9011.jpg|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Tugger l9011 01.jpg|Jocelyn Vodovoz Cook Jellicle Songs 2 l9111 05.jpg|Jo Bingham Jellicle Songs 3 l9111 20.jpg|Jo Bingham Tugger l9111 02.jpg|Jo Bingham Alonzo Etc l9111 23.jpg|Jo Bingham Tugger l9206 05.jpg|Beata Alfoldi Skimbleshanks l9206 14.jpg|Beata Alfoldi Tugger l9211 04.jpg|Beata Alfoldi L9211 Asparagus.jpg|Beata Alfoldi Cass Etc l9211.jpg|Beata Alfoldi Jellicle Ball 3 l9305 33.jpg|Scarlett O'Neal Tugger l9305 01.jpg|Scarlett O'Neal Munkustrap Kittens l9305 18.jpg|Scarlett O'Neal Munkustrap Kittens l9406 15.jpg|Chellie Michaels L9411 Swings Etc.jpg|Chellie Michaels Tugger l9505 01.jpg|Charlotte Peck Electra L9511 05.jpg|Charlotte Peck Finale L9505 40 Etc Deme.jpg|Charlotte Peck Tugger l9511 02.jpg|Charlotte Peck Munkus Kittens l9511 21.jpg|Charlotte Peck Etcetera Charlotte Peck London 1995.jpg|Charlotte Peck Jellicle Ball 5 l9511 33.jpg|Charlotte Peck Munkus Kittens L9608 07.jpg|Lucie Fentum L9608 etcy.jpg|Lucie Fentum Munkus Kittens l9611 17.jpg|Sandra Kater Vic Etc Sarah Soetaert Cheryl McAvoy L9712.png|Cheryl McCoy Tugger L9712 07 Tee Jaye.png|Cheryl McCoy Munkus Kittens L9712 06.png|Cheryl McCoy Etc Swings NBQ AJ L9712.png|Cheryl McCoy Admetus Etc Andrew Wright Veerle Casteleyn L9712.png|Veerle Casteleyn (swing) Etcetera Veerle Casteleyn London 01.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn (swing) Admetus Asparagus L99 11.jpg|Lucie Fentum Tugger l9911 25.jpg|Lucie Fentum Munkus Kittens l9911 17.jpg|Lucie Fentum Deut Kittens l9911 29.jpg|Lucie Fentum Finale l9911 48.jpg|Lucie Fentum Tugger l0102 08.jpg|Sarah Jane Honeywell Munkus Kittens l0102 04.jpg|Sarah Jane Honeywell Etc sarah jane honeywell.jpg|Sarah Jane Honeywell 1998 Film * Jo Bingham Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 01.jpg Tugger cats-film-205.jpg Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 06.png Tugger tail shot film.png Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 02.jpg Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 03.jpg Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 04.jpg Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 05.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production * Christine Langner * Paige Dana (became Rumpleteazer in mid-1987) The Broadway production originally included ensemble character Etcetera performing the role of Rumpleteazer in the "trash puppet" costumes. Around mid-1987, Rumpleteaser became a full character and replaced Etcetera. However, the US productions retained the very pale tabby look from Etcetera, compared to the much bolder Rumple from the UK production. Etcetera Christine Langner Bway 1982 01.jpg|Christine Langner Etcetera Christine Langner Bway 1982 02.jpg|Christine Langner Sillabub Etc Demeter nypl 47.jpg|Christine Langner Munkus Pollicles nypl 32.jpg|Christine Langner Skimble train us82 22.jpg|Christine Langner Broadway cats 07 OBC.jpg|Christine Langner Broadway cats 03.jpg|Christine Langner Cast promo group 4.jpg|Christine Langner Etcetera Christine Langner backstage Bway 1982 04.jpg|Christine Langner Etcetera Christine Langner backstage Bway 1982 03.jpg|Christine Langner Backstage Tony Awards Broadway Cast 1983.jpg|Christine Langner Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway 1987 01.png|Paige Dana as "Trash Puppet" Rumple Sillabub Vic Etc Tugger backstage 1985.jpg |Paige Dana backstage, 1985 Japanese Productions Tokyo 1996 ''' "Tantomile", usually resembling Cassandra in Jaanese productions, for this year resembled '''Etcetera instead. J96 tant3.jpg Australian Productions Australia Tour 1989 * Danielle Goullet Named Swing Etcetera Danielle Goullet Aus 1989 01.png Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 * Beatrix Wipperich * Pamela Liebig * Frances O'Neill * Veronica Hart The Vienna production included Etcetera, however she wore the darker tabby design usually seen as Electra. Deut Kittens Vienna 83 35.jpg|Beatrix Wipperich Tugger Michael Howe Vienna 1983 04.jpg|Beatrix Wipperich Etcetera Frances ONeill Vienna Autograph.jpg|Frances O'Neill 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 * Juanita Yazbek Etcetera appears more like Cassandra and Exotica than the familiar pale tabby kitten, with a sleek grey-brown costume and distinctive dark forehead and grey sides to her wig. She is an on-stage swing in this production, and when Juanita Yazbek left the show, Etcetera was not replaced and the show ran with fewer swings. Naming of South African Cats Labelled.jpg Tumble Admetus Pounce Etc Mungo Rumple World Tour 01.jpg South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 Korea 2008 Etcetera01.jpg Etcetera Korea 2008.png 2010s China 2012 Etcetera Yu Man China 2012 01.jpg Etcetera Yu Man China 2012 02.jpg Mexico 2013 *Jabnia González Mexico Tour 2018 *Sonia Monroy Mex 2018 Etcetera Sonia Monroy.jpg Mex 2019 Etcetera Joyce Yeo.jpg|Joyce Yeo (cover) Category:Character Galleries